The chase of death
by Volleyball-star39
Summary: What would happen if Bella finally finds out where the Cullens live, but is attacked by them. Will they welcome her back into the family? One shot


What would happen if Bella finally saw the Cullens after four years? If she was searching for them and they never knew? Would she be able to live with herself if she said that he still loved her and she didn't? One shot.

* * *

It was a dark morning, the clouds showing no sign of movement.

I was in Detroit, Michigan searching for the person that left with no notice. I had been searching states for the Cullens, hopping everytime that I would finally find them and we would be reunited. Would they even be happy to see me again after so many years.

My mind raced while I walked at a quick pace down a short road leading into the little bit of forest, just past Detroit. A white house stood a little ways back from the dirt road.

It looked like one I had seen before. One that I had seen in Forks, Washington.

It looked exactly like the Cullens. The same architecture on the outside as it had in Forks.

My mind came to a final conclusion about this house. Maybe it really was the Cullens house. Maybe they never really wanted to let go of their house back in Forks.

The white door opened with a creak and a person came out. I reaccted quickly to the noise. I dove into the nearest bush without any hesitation. I pearred through the only spot in the bush that looked toward the house.

I quickly recognized the figure. It was Alice.

Was she alone? Were all of the others out hunting without her? My mind raced at all of the different thoughts that quickly popped up in my head.

Alice's eyes scanned everything that was even close to their house. Did she know that I was here?

Her eyes finally fell to the bush where I was hidding. Alice and my eyes finally met. They grew wider with every second that we held our gazes.

Alice darted off their doorstep in my direction. Was she going to greet me or think that I was here to destroy them?

Alice brushed against the bush and it was at that second that I knew I had to move. Without a second more of hesitation I rolled out of the bush. Alic stopped in front of the bush and foced it open, looking for me.

She saw me move from the corner of her eye. She sent a shocking blow from her foot at my head. It would make conntact with it within a few more seconds.

The blow finally hit, making me do a sommersault backwards. I got to my feet, even if I really didn't want to. Alice saw that it was me, but did she actually remember who I was?

"Bella?" Alice said a smile spreading across her face.

Yes, Alice. It is me." I said hoping that she wouldn't react with too much emotion.

Alice ran up to me and quickly gave me a hug that I hadn't had in years. After Alice hugged me she stepped back to gaze at me.

"You look different." she said.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked her, wondering what she actually ment.

"You look different. Different then how we left you four years ago."

"Don't remind me." is all that I could say. I was nervous about the rest of the Cullens. Would they freak out about me being here or would they just stay calm and be happy that we are reunited after four years?

"If you're wondering where the rest of them are they are out hunting and shopping. I saw that you were coming and I sent them all away."

"Why?" I asked, hoping that she would give me a reasonable explanation.

"I saw in my vision that you were really nervous about all of us being here."

"Thanks, I guess." I said under my breath, hoping that she wouldn't hear what I had said.

Alice huried me inside, without any notice.

"They'll be home in a few minutes."

"And?" I said with a sarcastic tone that she had never heard before.

"Do you want them to see you?"

"I don't know!" I said to her with anger lurching in my voice.

"We'll go with that you don't care if they see you."

Alice sat me on the closest chair there was that was close to where we were standing.

"Edward will be able to read my thoughts and yours right about now." Alice said, hoping that my expression would stay happy. My face turned from happy to a face of horror.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I said, anger still showing in my voice.

It was at that moment that my head started to hurt. Was it from Alice's attack that she had sent on me earlier today?

A headache started to form in forehead.

Alice saw what was happening from the change in my expressions. It turned from horror to pain.

Alice quickly came over to where I was sitting.

"Is something wrong?"

"My head really hurts from where you hit me earlier." I said, hoping that she would feel some kind of pitty towards me.

"Do you want anything for it?"

"No, I get them all of the time." At least Alice wasn't as good as Jacob was at telling if I was lying. I never really had, had a headache before, or at least not like this.

After a few minutes we could hear footsteps and keys rattling from outside the door. The boys were finally home.

The door cracked open with one soft push.

"Alice, we're back." a voice said from just outside the door.

As soon as I heard the voice, my body began to tremble. Alice saw that I was nervous and couldn't handle anything big quite yet.

"Why don't you go upstairs and do something or maybe even watch a little tv?" Alice said, trying to stall them as long as possible. At least she was trying to help me.

"We'll go upstairs won't we Edward."

I recognized the voice to belong to Emmett. The one person who had always taunted me, no matter what I was doing with Edward or any of them.

"I'll stay down here and find out what Alice is hiding." Edward said, his voice still sounding as it had when I had last seen him.

Emmett walked toward the stairs and waited at the bottom to see if anybody else would follow him. After a few seconds Emmett gave up and headed upstairs.

Without both Alice and I knowing, Edward lurched toward the kitchen, obviously trying to find out what Alice was hiding from them.

Alice turned just in time to find Edward trying to pear over her shoulder.

"Stop!" I yelled trying to tell Aloce to let him see what she was hiding.

When Edward heard my voice he lightened up. He stopped trying to look over her shoulder. Alice finally let Edward through to where I was sitting.

"Bella, is it really you?" He said hoping that this wasn't just another one of his dreams.

"Yes." I said, butterflys filling my stomach.

Edwrad reacted to my answer quickly. He ran over to where I was sitting and touched my face like he used to.

"You've made my life miserable." I said, hoping that he would feel emotional in some way.

Edward picked me up off the chair and walked me over to where Carlisle and Jasper were sitting.

"Bella. What a suprise." Carlisle said with a happy tone in his voice.

"I'm happy to see you all again."

"Trust me, we're not as happy as Edward probably is. All that he has talked about since we left Forks was how stupid he was, you know, about leaving you."

"Really?" I asked with a little sarcasim in my voice.

"Have you been changed?" Carlisle asked with question in his voice.

"No. Not yet at least." I said, hope filling my voice.

All that I had ever wanted was to become a vampire. If I ever became a vampire, I would want it to be done by one of the Cullens. Nothing had ever seemed the same until now, when I was with the Cullens again

_

* * *

_

_ Finish_

**Love it? Hate it? Send me a review of what you think.**


End file.
